1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a user interface apparatus for a vehicle, and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Meanwhile, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, enormous efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.
Recently, a vehicle user interface apparatus includes a Head Up Display (HUD) which displays a graphic object using Augmented Reality (AR) technology.
The HUD provided inside a vehicle implements a single display layer having a predetermined virtual distance and provide fragmented information.
As traffic systems become increasingly complex and a user should recognize more and more information, there is need for a technology that enables providing such information to the user efficiently. However, a single display layer is not enough to provide the information efficiently.